Tengo una familia
by gyan castle
Summary: Frisk no quería que Asriel se quedara solo en el subsuelo, había una familia que aria lo que fuera por tenerlo de vuelta. . . no sabe lo que ella daría por tener algo así. Fue por eso que ella decidió darle su alma, ya que el le daría un mejor uso. . .pero nunca creyó que esto, para ciertos monstruos, seria algo terrible, ya que no sabia lo mucho que la querían.


**Este es mi primer fic de undertale. Frisk en mis fanfiction, será una chica de 15 años, pero con un carácter bueno, e inocente al igual que Asriel u otros personajes menores de edad.**

 **En fin, ahora a leer.**

Tengo una familia

Después de tanto tiempo de haber iniciado su aventura, de haber visto y vivido tanto, al fin estaba por terminarla. . .Sin embargo, había algo en este rato que estaba pasando con Asriel que le decía que tal vez, no iba a poder hacerlo.

Él debía quedarse en el subsuelo, no podía subir con ella y el resto de los monstruos, ya que ahora que no tenía un alma en su interior nuevamente, sería cuestión de tiempo para que volviera a transformarse en esa malvada y aterradora flor.

- _haaa_ -respiro pesadamente la humana con algo de tristeza, mientras miraba a su acompañante, quien con la misma expresión triste miraba asía el agujero sobre sus cabezas, por el que alguna vez ella había caído- . . . Asriel-le hablo luego de un rato, haciéndole bajar la mirada asta ella-tu. . . ¿estás seguro de que quieres quedarte aquí?-pregunto.

-. . .Frisk, no es que yo quiera o no hacerlo-respondió mientras se sentaba en los brotes dorados siendo imitado por la humana- más bien es algo que tengo que hacer, solo así evitare dañar a las personas que quiero- dijo después, girando su mirada con pena.

-pero, si tienes poco tiempo antes de volver a transfórmate, ¿Por qué no mejor pasarlo con tu familia y amigos?. . . las personas que te quieren más que a cualquier otra cosa-quiso saber.

-mjmj, de verdad desearía poder hacer eso, pero, después de lo que ice, de lo que estuve a punto de hacer . . . no creo que ellos quieran volver a verme- respondió el chico monstruo sintiendo una extraña angustia en su interior.

Frisk por otra parte cambio su expresión a una más serena, acercándose a él para para poner la mano sobre su hombro. Tras esta acción el pequeño príncipe la miro extrañado, mientras ella negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-por favor, Asriel, no pienses de esa manera –le hablo con voz tan suave, que parecía susurrar –estoy segura de que tus padrea te querrán volver a ve-. . .-

-no, yo no lo creo-interrumpió de repente, recibiendo una mirada levemente sebera para que entendiera que debía acabar de escucharla.

-claro que lo aran, ellos, en verdad, _en verdad_ te extrañan mucho. . .lo han hecho cada momento de su vida desde que te perdieron, hace muchos años- le dijo con tono triste, quietando su mano suavemente del hombro del chico.

Asriel agrando los ojos al escuchar esas palabras, para después mirar el suelo de manera pensativa. No podía convencerse a si mismo de que eso fuera verdad, pero la mirada de la chica era tan pura y sus palabras tan seguras, que no podía evitar sentir que realmente, decía la verdad.

-Asriel-lo llamo nuevamente la humana- sé que no soy nadie para decirte estas cosas, pero aun así te pido que confíes en mi-le dijo luego, tomando sus maños entre las de ella-ellos, aun te aman.

-. . .yo. . . _snife,_ yo, _snife_ -hablo entre sollozos el príncipe, ahora convencido de que todo era verdad-yo lo siento, _snife,_ por favor perdóname _, snife_ -se disculpó luego, confundiendo un poco a la humana frente a él.

-pero ¿Por qué te disculpas?-pregunto Frisk.

-porque, yo no puedo hacerlo, no puedo volver, _snife_ , sé que todo lo que dices es cierto. . .pero aun así no puedo, _snife_ -dijo entre lágrimas

. . .

La chica humana soltó sus manos lentamente, sintiéndose frustrada por no poder convencer a su acompañante de que fuera con ella, pero no se iba a rendir, no importa que tan difícil fuera iba a llevarlo con su familia, estaba determinada a hacerlo. No podía permitir que el rechazara el tener algo tan preciado como una familia. . .si tan solo supiera lo que ella daría por tener lo que él se está negando.

-Asriel, por favor-le hablo, mientras sentía un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Se tomó un momento para poder controlar sus emociones y ponerse en pie- ven conmigo, para que puedas volver a casa- dijo sin poder evitar que su voz temblara un poco.

- _casa. . ._ -la miro por un breve momento, escuchando como esta última palabra resonaba en su cabeza-¿casa? . . .¿volver, a casa?-pregunto en un susurro, mientras paraban sus sollozos.

-mj-ella asintió como respuesta, notando el cambio de actitud que tuvo el príncipe al escuchar aquella palabra, lo que significaba. . .que todavía avía esperanza. Frisk divago un par de segundos, imaginando lo felices que se pondrían Toriel y Asgore por tener a su hijo de vuelta, incluso, quizás, volverían a estar juntos y serian una familia otra vez-. . .anda, por favor ven conmigo- pidió nuevamente estirando su mano hasta el, en espera de que este la recibiera.

-ha- el muchacho miro la mano con ojos brillantes y esperanzados, ya que realmente deseaba lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo, a pesar de que no podía permitirse aceptarlo, aquellas palabras, aquella voz. . .aquella amabilidad, le estaban haciendo dudar. En un momento incluso estiro su mano para poder tomar la de su acompañante, pero se forzó a sí mismo a despertar y volver a negarse-no. . . no, no, ¡no!-grito mientras se ponía en pie para alejarse de la humana dándole la espalda –¡no puedo hacerlo!-

-¡¿Por qué no?!-grito de vuelta con frustración y confusión, esperando que sus dudas fueran respondidas, ya que no podía comprender como él se seguía negando después de todo lo que ella le había dicho.

-¡porque no quiero que ellos sufran!- respondió gritando nuevamente, para luego tratar de calmarse y seguir hablando, sintiendo como la humana lo miraba con pena esperando a que el continuara-. . .Frisk, dime, ¿Cómo te sentirías si el único hijo que te queda, empieza a desvanecerse lentamente y tú no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo?-pregunto el esta vez.

-ha, pues yo, creo que. . .me sentiría terriblemente-respondió la chica comprendiendo el punto. El pequeño príncipe al escuchar su repuesta, aun de espaldas, asintió levemente para después sentarse.

. . .

Sinceramente a Frisk le costaba admitirlo, pero había fallado. Por más que ella lo quisiera no podía reunir a esta familia, ni hacer que tuvieran un final feliz. . .y todo por culpa de la falta de un alma.

 _"un alma"_

Pensó.

 _"un alma"_

Volvió a pensar, cuando de repente una idea surgió en su mente.

 _"mi alma. . ."_

Lenta y cuidadosamente coloco sus brazos cemi-estirados frente a su pecho, con las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba, como si estuviera sosteniendo algo. . .y como por arte de magia su brillante y rojiza alma en forma de corazón apareció frente a ella.

-Asriel dime. . .si tú, tuvieras un alma, ¿podrías volver con tus padres?- pregunto, sintiendo un poco de inseguridad por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-así es –respondió cortante.

-entonces. . .creo que vas a poder hacerlo-dijo luego mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

-. . .-por un momento Asriel se preocupó al escuchar esto, pero luego rechazo sus pensamientos y volvió a negarle a su compañera-no Frisk. . . no lo _HAAAAA_ -de repente respiro profundamente sintiendo como un alma era introducida en su interior, haciéndole poner una mano en su pecho-. . .Frisk, ¡Frisk!-grito después de un momento, girándose rápidamente para encontrar a la humana tendida en el suelo- ¿en que estas pensando?,¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo tan peligroso?-pregunto con miedo mientras tomaba a la chica en su regazo- espera te devolveré tu alma.

-no lo agás-dijo costosamente-por favor, no lo agás-

-pero, sin tu alma, tu morirás y si mueres jamás podrás volver a la superficie para regresar con tu familia y amigo- dijo algo exaltado a modo de explicación, ya que creyó que talvez a la humana se le había olvidado lo que pasaría si le daba su alma.

-lo sé. . .pero, esa en realidad, es otra razón por la cual es mejor que tú la tengas-le dijo con respiración entre cortada.

-no entiendo, ¿Qué tratas de decir Frisk?-pregunto, viendo como la recién mencionada se desvanecía lenta mente.

-a diferencia de ti, yo no tengo amigos ni una familia, estoy completamente sola. . .incluso si regreso a la superficie. . .no habrá nadie esperando por mí- explico esta vez con tono de tristeza, sintiendo que un líquido cálido brotaba de sus ojos.

-pero y los monstruos que salvaste hace un rato, ¿no eran ellos tus amigo?-pregunto Asriel, sintiendo que empezaba a llorar igualmente.

-ellos. . . ellos son buenos monstruos y la verdad me encariñe mucho con ellos, pero no creo que ellos me quieran de la misma manera. . .pero no te pongas triste, ahora todos podrán ser felices-dijo dando una débil sonrisa.

-pero ¿Qué hay de ti?-quiso saber, con un rio de lágrimas corriendo por su cara.

-Asriel. . . la barrera ha sido destruida, los monstruos al fin pueden ser libres y tú. . . vas a volver con tu familia- respondió con tono alegre- ahora que todos son felices. . . yo, también, lo soy-dijo al último para después desvanecerse por completo.

-¿Frisk?-la llamo, pero ella no respondió - _kj, snife,_ Frisk-hablo luego con un chillido de voz, para luego abrazarla con suavidad hundiendo su rostro en su sweater mojándolo un poco con sus lágrimas-. . . _haa,_ tienes un alma muy cálida- y después poner una mano en su propio pecho.

. . .

 **Cerca de la salida**

Los demás integrantes del grupo esperaban impacientes la llegada de la humana, pero a pesar de que se estaba tardando ellos confiaban en que llegaría en cualquier momento, después de todo se trataba de una humana muy especial. Sin embargo algunos de ellos no podían evitar preocuparse un poco.

-mmm, _haa_ -suspiro lo más disimuladamente posible Toriel, mientras frotaba su antebrazo con su mano, esta acción no pasó desapercibida por Asgore y Sans, pero solo uno de ellos se acercó a ella.

-Toriel, dime, ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Asgore poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de esta.

-¿ha?, si, si, no pasa nada, es solo que. . .mi instinto maternal me dice que algo no anda bien- le explico en tono preocupado, mientras miraba en dirección al lugar por el que se supone que Frisk llegara.

-tranquila, estoy seguro de que ella está bien. A llegado muy lejos por si sola. Seguro llegara en cualquier momento- trato de tranquilizarla, frotando brevemente su hombro.

-lose, _haa_. . . lose, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme-susurro al último, mientras aun miraba atentamente en la misma dirección.

. . .

Sans, mientras tanto, escucho en silencio la corta conversación que Tori y Asgore tenían, no pudiendo evitar sentir que comprendía como su amiga se sentía. Esa niña también lo tenía bastante preocupado, pero no entendía muy bien porque, ya que era obvio que ella sabía cuidarse sola. Era lo mismo que le pasaba con Papyrus cuando salía a entrenar con Undyne. . .a pesar de que sabía con quién estaba, aun así temía que algo le pasara.

-Sans- de repente le hablo su hermano, haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa bro?- pregunto tras girarse a mirarlo, notando que su expresión era igual a la que Tori tenía.

-bueno, yo solo quería preguntarte ¿Cuánto crees que la humana se tardará en llegar?-le pregunto este, frotando sus manos de manera nerviosa.

-no mucho supongo, seguro debe estar al caer, ¿Por qué preguntar?-quiso saber, ahora preocupado por su hermano.

-emm no por nada-respondió un poco más nervioso.

-¿estás seguro?, te ves algo tenso-insistió Sans.

-sip muy seguro-volvió a responder.

-¿seguro seguro?-volvió a insistir el más bajo.

-seguro seguro-respondió nuevamente.

- _haich_ , Papyruuuus-le hablo ya cansado de que dijera lo mismo.

-mmm, bien, bien, estoy preocupado, muy pero muy preocupado de que algo le allá pasado a Frisk, sé que muchos dicen que no hay que preocuparse, que ella es fuerte, pero de tan solo pensar que puede estar herida me hace poner nervioso-confeso algo exaltado, creyendo que tal vez no era bueno sentirse así.

-paps, tranquilo, no es malo el que te preocupes por un amigo, es normal sentirse así en estas clase circunstancias -dijo sans de manera comprensiva.

-¿e-enserio?-pregunto.

-claro, además no eres el único, estoy seguro de que todos estamos igual de preocupados-le informo para tranquilizarlo.

-¿estamos?, ¿tú también lo estás?-pregunto algo sorprendido. Sans por otra parte se dio cuenta de que se había delatado y se puso algo nervioso-creí que eras demasiado flojo para preocuparte.

-emm, bueno, HO, ESCUCHASTE, CREO QUE UNDYNE TE ESTA LLAMANDO-dijo de repente tratando de cambiar de tema.

-¿sí?, ho, hay voy Undyne-dijo volteándose para alejarse después.

- _uff_ \- soplo ya más relajado y aliviado de haberse salvado de dar una explicación-no tienes ni idea paps, de cuan preocupado me tiene-se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro, para luego girar su mirada en dirección al pasillo.

. . .

 _TUN, TUN, TUN, TUN_

De repente un sonido familiar se escuchó a través del pasillo, haciendo que todos se giraran a ver. Era el sonido de pisadas, lo que significaba que alguien se estaba acercando.

Por un breve instante todos se llenaron de emoción, ya que creían que la persona que estaban esperando había llegado, sin embargo el sentimiento se desvaneció lentamente al notar que esta persona lucia diferente.

Hubo un punto en que esta persona se detuvo súbitamente, como si dudara de acercarse más.

Sans no quito la mirada de este individuo, quien se escondía tras una esquina. Le parecía sospechoso y era más que obvio que no se trataba de Frisk. . .lo cual hizo que su preocupación aumentara aún más.

. . .

Después de aproximadamente un minuto al esqueleto se le acabo la paciencia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a quedarte hay?, ¿no piensas venir a saludar?-le hablo al personaje, con un tono un poco molesto, pero tratando de disimularlo.

-. . .-al escuchar estas preguntas, la silueta empezó a moverse de manera nerviosa, como si no supiera si acercarse o no.

-mmm- esto no le gustó mucho al esqueleto. Muchas preguntas invadieron su mente, ¿Quién era este sujeto?, ¿Por qué se comportaba tan asustado?, y lo más importante ¿dónde estaba Frisk?

-un momento- de pronto escucho susurras a Toriel, mientras sentía que daba un par de pasos por su lado, para quedar un poco más delante de él. . .y vio su expresión. . .era como si hubiera visto un fantasma-. . . ¿Asriel?- susurro luego.

El decir ese nombre le hizo ganar la completa atención de todos pero más la de Sans y Asgore, este último adopto la misma expresión que su ex-esposa. . .por un momento creyó que tal vez había escuchado mal. Ese era el nombre de su hijo fallecido, pero ¿Por qué ella lo había dicho?

Todos volvieron a poner su atención en aquel sujeto oculto en las sombras de aquella esquina, pensando que tal vez se refería a él.

" _pero eso es imposible"_

Pensó Sans, viendo como el rey pasaba junto a el para quedar al lado de su ex-reina. Pero interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver como el extraño daba un par de pasos hacia ellos alejándose de las sombras.

- _haaaa_ \- de repente Toriel inhalo profundamente sintiendo como su pecho se apretaba de golpe- Asriel-volvió a decir, apenas sacando un chillido de voz.

Asriel los observo por un momento, al principio con una expresión temerosa pero luego se transformó en una amplia sonrisa, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Asriel- luego dijo el rey sintiendo una repentina e inmensa alegría-¡Asriel!-grito llamándolo.

- _iif_ , ¡papá, mamá! –luego grito el príncipe, corriendo asta ellos torpemente con los brazos abiertos.

El rey y la ex-reina se arrodillaron rápidamente con los brazos abiertos, recibiendo sin dudar el abraso que su hijo les dio. . .no pudiendo evitar llorar por la felicidad que ahora los invadía. Su hijo estaba vivo y los estaba abrazando, eso era increíble.

Todos observaron al rey Asgore y a Toriel, sin comprender muy bien que estaba pasando. Habían oído hablar muchas veces acerca del príncipe Asriel, quien había fallecido hace mucho tiempo por culpa de los humanos, pero ¿Cómo era posible que ese chico frente a ellos fuese él?

Sans miro confundido la escena que ocurría frente a él, sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto. Por alguna extraña razón el príncipe había regresado del polvo y ahora estaba abrazando a sus padres. . . ¿cómo era eso posible?, y aún más importante ¿porque rayos Frisk aún no llegaba?

-hermano-le hablo Papyrus con tono extrañado- ese niño que esta con el rey y la señora Toriel, ¿es el príncipe Asriel?-pregunto luego.

-y-yo, no lo sé. . . tal parece que si-respondió con tono nervioso.

- _hoooo_ \- sonrió el esqueleto mientras miraba la escena, sin notar que su hermano mayor se ponía cada vez más preocupado, pero hubo algo que si noto-emm ¿Sans?-volvió a hablarle, esta vez con tono nervioso- ¿crees que Frisk esté bien?, porque se está tardando demasiado-

-. . .- sin embargo su hermano no respondió.

-¿Sans?-al no tener respuesta, se acercó un poco más para poder ver que le ocurría, dándose cuenta al instante de lo rígido que estaba-¡Sans!-le grito para ver si reaccionaba, pero no hubo caso, solo se quedaba hay quieto observando al pequeño príncipe con su único orbe brillante y azul. . .fue entonces que Papyrus supo que no era buena señal y se volteó a mirar al príncipe.

-Asriel. . .mi hijo- dijo el rey Asgore aun abrazando a su niño con todas sus fuerzas, como si temiera que este se volviera a ir para siempre.

-esto es un milagro-dijo luego Toriel, también abrazándolo con fuerza.

-. . .papá. . .mamá. . .no respiro-se quejó el niño con dificultad, alertando a sus padres quienes lo soltaron rápidamente.

-l-lo lo sentimos-se disculpó Asgore.

-es solo que. . .nos cuesta creer que en realidad estés aquí- justifico Toriel, quien lo soltó pero luego sujeto sus brazos-hijo, por favor dime, ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?-pregunto luego, haciendo que todos se acercaran para escuchar la respuesta.

-es todo gracias a Frisk mama-respondió el príncipe, haciendo sonreír de orgullo a todos los allí presentes, excepto a Sans, para quien esas palabras eran la gota que rebalso el vaso. Sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, mientras se volteaba a ver el pasillo por el cual aún no había nada.

-¿Frisk?-dijo extrañado el rey-¿ella logro traerte con nosotros?, ¿pero cómo?-pregunto luego.

-em. . .pues. . .ella. . .-por alguna razón al chico le fue difícil responder, incluso su expresión cambio a una de duda. Desvió levemente su mirada para luego bajar la cabeza, sin saber que pasaría después de que escucharan sus palabras. . .- _haa_ , ella. . . me dio su alma-dijo al fin, enseñando luego su alma que tenía la forma de un corazón de cabeza.

- _HAAAAAA-_ después de escuchar eso todos respirando al unísono por la impresión.

-ho cielos-dijo Toriel pasmada cubriendo su boca con sus manos.

-. . .-mientras que Asgore se quedó completamente en shock.

-pero, ¿qué paso con Frisk?-pregunto Papyrus algo confundido, por la repentina noticia y tristeza que todos tenían.

-papyrus-le hablo Undyne, poniendo una mano en su hombre, con dificultad para mirarlo a los ojos- ella se ha, ido- para luego dejar caer sus lágrimas.

-p-pero, eso no puede ser, ella dijo que volvería, porque ella se. . .-hablo algo confundido siendo interrumpido por una seña de Undyne-mmm, _snife, snife-_ y luego ponerse a sollozar.

-. . .yo lo siento-se disculpó Asriel al ver lo triste que todos se pusieron, contagiándose de su tristeza-de verdad lo siento, yo, le dije que no lo hiciera, pero ella me dijo que era mejor que yo la tuviera-trato de explicarles-. . . dijo que no tenía a nadie y aunque volviera a la superficie. . . no habría nadie esperando por ella.

-pero, ¿y qué hay de nosotros?-pregunto Undyne, mientras abrazaba a Papyrus y a Alphys.

-ella dijo que los apreciaba mucho. . .pero que ustedes no tanto a ella-respondió el príncipe.

-no-de repente hablo Sans, sintiendo como la ira y la tristeza invadían su cuerpo esquelético-no. . . no, ¡no!, eso no puede ser cierto- dijo casi a los gritos completamente alterado y algo asustado, para en seguida salir corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡Sans!-grito Undyne, mientras corría tras el cargando a Papyrus y a Alphys, pero después empezaron a correr por su cuenta-¡espéranos!-dijo después.

Asgore y Toriel no quedaron atrás, el rey tomo en brazos a su hijo y luego ambos empezaron a correr.

A pesar de que todos estaban realmente mal corrieron lo más rápido posible logrando alcanzar a Sans, quien por alguna razón se volvió el más velos de todos.

-Sans, ¿Qué estás pensando hacer?-pregunto Undyne.

-voy a buscarla-respondió cortante.

-¿Cómo?, no sabes donde esta-quiso saber, pero luego el príncipe tras ellos les dio la repuesta.

-esta cerca de las ruinas, en el jardín que está bajo el agujero que da al monte Ebott- dijo Asriel.

-. . .Sans eso está demasiado lejos, aunque corramos nos tardaremos horas en llegar-le informo luego la pelirroja.

-es por eso que tomare un atajo-dijo volteándose a verlos, enseñándoles su orbe azul brillante.

-. . . ¡oigan!- les grito la mujer pez a los demás detrás de ella-deben tomarse de las manos, rápido-dijo después. Los demás sin comprender muy bien el porqué, obedecieron de inmediato.

El esqueleto mayor sintió como alguien lo sujetaba de sus ropas repentinamente, pero no era para detenerlo, más bien era para poder estar todos juntos cuando él se transportara. El esqueleto sabía que era muy difícil trasportar a más de una persona a la vez, pero aun así estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-bien ¡sujétense fuerte!-les dijo a todos para después usar todo su poder-¡haaaaaaaaa!-

 _¡FUUUUU!_

 **De vuelta en las ruinas cerca del jardín de flores**

 _¡PUUFF!_

-¡HAAAAA!-gritaron todos al unísono al caer al suelo.

Tras el fuerte golpe les tomo un momento volver a componerse, pero igual se pusieron de pie lo más rápido posible.

Mientras todos se quitaban el polvo Sans escaneo el lugar con la mirada, para ver donde habían llegado. El lugar tenía columnas y suelos de piedra con abundante vegetación creciendo sobre ellos, lo cual se le hizo poco familiar, pero aun así sabía que era el lugar correcto ya que las ruinas eran el único lugar que no conocía del subsuelo.

-tiene que estas por aquí, ¿pero dónde?-se decía a si mismo mientras seguía observando el lugar-¿ha?, ¡hay esta!-grito después y luego corrió hasta la ubicación. Sus amigos al verlo corrieron tras él, con expresión de emoción en sus caras.

. . .

Después de unos segundos tras llegar al jardín, la vieron. . .estaba recostada sobre aquella alfombra de flores doradas, dándoles la espalda completamente inmóvil. . .fue una imagen realmente conmovedora para todos de ver, tanto, que las lágrimas brotaron instantánea mente. La luz del sol entraba por el agujero iluminando única y exactamente las abundantes flores, y el viento entraba suavemente arremolinando el cabello de la chica y elevando algunos pétalos del suelo. . .si no fuera por lo terrible que era el saber que en realidad ella estaba muerta, esta sería una imagen realmente hermosa.

Tras un momento de silencio, Sans empezó a caminar a través de las flores, sintiendo como corría una lagrima por cada paso de daba para llegar a ella, callo de rodillas a su lado y luego estiro su mano temblorosa para sujetar su hombro tratando de girarla para ver su rostro, pero la tristeza no se lo permitió. . .solo pudo dejar escapar un sollozo reprimido.

Todos observaban la escena desde las orillas del jardín, dudando de si debían acercase o no, hasta que Asgore, con su hijo aun en brazos, y Toriel lo hicieron, decidiendo seguirlos un par de pasos por detrás. Algunos se arrodillaron, otros se quedaron de pie, pero todos rodearon el cuerpo de la humana mientras lloraban en silencio, a excepción de Papyrus, quien dejo escapa un llanto desgarrador apoyándose en el hombro de Undyne. Mientras, el rey deposito a su hijo en el suelo junto a su madre para poder arrodillarse y observar a la niña.

" _y pensar, que hasta hace unas horas yo estaba hablando con ella. . .Se veía tan feliz, tan sonriente. . . ¿cómo es posible que esto pasara?, ¿Cómo es posible que allá hecho esto por nosotros?"_

Se preguntaba Asgore en su mente, mientras sujetaba la pequeña mano de la chica, que en comparación a la suya era en verdad diminuta y luego girar su vista para ver a Toriel, quien lloraba como si hubiera perdido a un hijo y no era de sorprender, ya que él siempre había sabido que su amor hacia cualquier niño era incondicional y enorme. Quiso acercarse a abrazarla, pero se contuvo temiendo cometer un error.

Asriel los observaba en silencio.

Sans tras calmas un poco sus emociones, giro el cuerpo inerte de Frisk apoyándolo en su regazo y parte de su brazo, y con su otra mano quito el cabello de su rostro. . .se veía tan pálido y frio, no como la última vez que la vio. . .ella estaba feliz, y cálida.

. . .

-ella me mintió-dijo Asriel repentinamente, haciendo que todos lo miraran confundidos.

-hijo, ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?-pregunto Toriel.

-ella me dijo, que no tenía a nadie, que estaba completamente sola, pero no era cierto, ella los tenia a ustedes. . . no sé porque me dijo que no era así –se explicó, caris bajo.

-o cielo, no creo que ella tratara de decir eso- dijo luego su madre, pero fue contradicha por Sans.

-ella no mintió-hablo el esqueleto.

-Sans no digas eso, sabes que todos la queríamos mucho-hablo Undyne esta vez.

-eso no es lo que estoy diciendo. . .entiendan, ella no mintió, ella solo dijo lo que creía-se explicó luego- porque no sabía lo que sentíamos por ella.

Después de ese comentario todos miraron al suelo dando a entender su comprensión y se quedaron callados. Por un momento parecía que todo iba a terminas así, cuando de pronto al rey se le ocurrió una idea.

-. . . –primero miro a su hijo y luego los miro a todos, pensando muy bien lo que está a punto de decir-. . .creo, creo que ya sé cómo traerla de vuelta-

-Asgore, ¿en qué estás pensando?-pregunto Toriel, creyendo que no sabía lo que decía.

-una vez leí en un antiguo libro de magia como partir un alma por la mitad sin ser destruida-explico- si mas no recuerdo el alma tenía que cumplir dos requisitos, debía estar llena de determinación y debía ser un alma pura y buena. . .si lo que digo es correcto podríamos traerla de vuelta y conservar a nuestro hijo-dijo después.

-pero-hablo Undyne esta vez- rey Asgore, ¿Qué pasara si no es así?

-. . .pues, el alma se rompería y los perderíamos a ambos- respondió.

Todos se miraron entre sí en espera de que alguien dijera algo, ya que todos querían que Frisk volviera, pero si no resultaba, no querían que el rey y la reina perdieran lo que hace unos minutos habían recuperado.

-quiero hacerlo-dijo Asriel, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Asriel, ¿estás seguro?-pegunto su padre.

-sí, confió en que el alma de Frisk, cumple con los requisitos-respondió con confianza.

El rey se giró a mirar al resto para ver ti tenían que decir algo, pero seguían callados, sin embargo se veía en sus miradas que eso era lo que querían. . .esa humana de verdad significaba mucho para todos.

-. . . bien, hagámoslo-dijo el rey, sacando su gran tridente hecho de magia para iniciar la operación, mientras que su hijo dejaba expuesta su alma, llena de la determinación de Frisk.

Todos observaron expectantes como el hombre usando su poder, apenas rosaba el alma con el tridente, logrando partirla en dos mitades equitativas. . .espero a ver si se rompía o no, obteniendo resultados positivos que por un momento le devolvieron algo de alegría a todos, luego tomo con mucho cuidado una de las dos mitades y la llevo hasta el cuerpo, el cual Sans había depositado en el suelo.

- _haaa-fuuu-_ respiro Asgore, después acerco su mano hasta el pecho de Frisk y vio como el pedazo de alma por si misma regresaba a su interior.

. . .

Y esperaron. . . esperaron. . .y siguieron esperando. Habrán pasado unos cinco minutos, en los que estuvieron con el corazón apretado viendo si algo ocurría, pero nada, la niña no se movía y habrían perdido la esperanza de no ser porque a Papyrus le vino una idea a la mente.

-oigan, ¿y que tal si está dormida?-sugirió aun con esperanza.

Otra vez todos se miraron entre sí, pensando que esa idea era un poco rara, pero, ¿y qué tal si era cierta?, y esperaron a que alguien dijera o hiciera algo, pero solo Papyrus reacciono.

-. . .-con mucha lentitud se acercó al cuerpo de Frisk, con cuidado de no chocar con nadie y se arrodillo a su lado- ¿Frisk?, Frisk despierta-le hablo mientras movía el brazo de esta. Mientras todos se acercaban y observaban con toda su atención. . . Pero nuevamente no hubo nada. . . o eso parecía hasta que.

-mmm-escucharon sus quejidos, su cuerpo tembló levemente, su pecho empezó a subir y bajar en señal de que estaba respirando, luego los colores le volvieron al rostro. . .y después, abrió los ojos-¿Qué-que paso?-se preguntó mientras su vista se ajustaba a la luz, y se daba cuenta de que estaba rodeada de los monstruos que tanto aprecio-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué están todos aquí?-pregunto confundida, viendo como todos sonreían y lloraban al mismo tiempo-¿Qué está pasando aquí?, ¿Por qué sigo viva? Asriel ¿Qué fue lo que. . . –

-¡FRISK!-de repente fue interrumpida por parte de los presentes quienes cayeron sobre ella como una avalancha para abrazarla, incluso Asriel.

-tu pequeña punk, por favor no vuelvas a hacernos esto-dijo Undyne frotando la cabeza de la humana con su mano.

-el gran Papyrus estaba increíblemente triste, humana, que bueno que estas viva-luego dijo el esqueleto más alto limpiando una última lagrima.

-niña, te prohíbo que esto vuelva a ocurrir, bien. . . _ha_ no se me ocurre ningún juego de palabras para el momento, solo puedo decir que Paps tiene suerte-dijo luego el esqueleto mayor.

-Sans, por favor no-le hablo su hermano.

-oigan- les hablo Frisk, ganando su atención-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué vinieron hasta aquí?-pregunto luego haciéndoles ver su confusión-acaso. . .no se supone que-

-Frisk-la interrumpió el pequeño príncipe, para luego poner una mano cerca de su pecho y enseñarle su alma de la cual solo quedaba la mitad.

-Asriel, ¿Qué le paso a tu alma?-quiso saber la chica.

-querrás decir tu alma-corrigió el chico-pues, solo te devolví parte de ella, seguro quieres saber porque-dedujo luego, pero la chica solo asintió-porque. . . nadie aquí quería que te fueras.

-ha. . .-con esta declaración la humana se quedó sin palabras, ni siquiera fue capaz de mirar a sus amigos a la cara, simplemente de reojo-pero, eso no significa que. . .-no pudo terminar de hablar por la emoción.

\- mi pequeña-le hablo Toriel después, tomando su rostro para que la viera a los ojos- tú significas mucho para nosotros, es por eso que no podíamos dejarte ir-dijo luego, viendo como de los ojos de la chica empezaba a brotar pequeñas lagrimas- lamentamos no habértelo dicho antes.

-frisk- le hablaron al unísono los hermanos esqueleto.

-sans y yo también te queremos mucho, así que no vuelva a darle tu alma a alguien más, sé que eres muy buena, pero tienes que ponerle un límite a tu bondad, ¿bien?-dijo Papyrus.

-mj- asintió dejando corres sus lágrimas y esbozar una tenue sonrisa.

-mmm, bueno, Paps ya dijo todo, así que- dijo el esqueleto tratando de apartarse.

-Sans-pero su hermano lo detuvo.

- _haich_ -se quejó por esto, nunca había sido bueno demostrando afecto, pero de todos modos lo intentaría- pues, es obvio que te quiero niña-dijo revolviéndole el cabello- hasta los huesos.

-jajajaja-rio un poco.

-punk-hablo Undyne después, tirando de Frisk para dale un abrazo doble junto a Alphys –yo y Alphys también te queremos, así que quita esa ridícula idea de tu mente, porque en verdad no voy a poder ver llorar a Papyrus así otra vez-dijo luego.

Frisk no podía creer lo que oía, en verdad había gente que la quería, que había venido asta acá por ella en vez de irse hasta su libertad, gente que lloro que ella se fuera y que ahora eran felices de tenerla de vuelta. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- _snife, snife-_ de repente la humana empezó a sollozar, pero rápidamente dejo escapar un llanto, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara y tapo su rostro con ambas manos. Pronto todos se acercaron a abrazarla otra vez, sintiéndose felices de sentir que su cuerpo volvió a tener calor.

. . .

 **Después de un rato en la salida a la superficie**

Todos estaban realmente impresionados con el hermoso atardecer que ocurría frente a ellos, no por el hecho de que estuviera atardeciendo si no por poder ver al fin la luz del sol. Grande era también la emoción que tenían al poder estar fuera en la superficie y conocer muchos lugares nuevos a sus amigos. Papyrus fue el primero en irse, luego Sans, después Undyne y Alphys y después por razones que Frisk y Asriel no entendían Asgore también se fue cuando recibió una extraña mirada de parte de Toriel.

-bueno ahora que estamos solos hay algo que quiero hablar contigo mi pequeña-dijo la mujer cabra-recuerdas cuando estabas en las ruinas y cuando me llamante por teléfono. . .tú me llamaste " _mama_ "-

-ha e-eso, yo no quise decir eso, f-fue un accidente-se justificó algo avergonzada por la confusión de aquel momento.

-tranquila, ya sé que fue un accidente, sé que no soy tu madre. . . pero ya que no tienes un lugar a donde ir, ¿Qué te parece si te quedas conmigo y Asriel?-ofreció luego.

-hamm-la chica estaba algo dudosa, pero en verdad deseaba quedarse con ellos. Miro la expresión de Asriel por un momento creyendo que no estaría de acuerdo, pero se alegró al ver que tenía una sonrisa emocionada-si, por supuesto-respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

-que bien, entonces vamos-dijo ofreciéndole una mano a cada uno –los demás deben estar esperándonos-y luego ir con los demás.

. . .

. . .

 **Unos meses después**

Todos los monstruos fueron capaces de conseguir una casa donde reconstruir sus vidas, un buen trabajo, ir a una buena escuela en el caso de los más jóvenes, vivir nuevas aventuras, tener nuevos amigos, ver paisajes nuevos y muchas cosas más.

Frisk por otra parte consiguió lo que más quería, una familia. Un tiempo después de haberse ido a vivir con Asriel y Toriel, esta última realizo los trámites necesarios para poder adoptarla, haciendo que esta pasara a llamarse Frisk dreemurr, claro que esto se debió principalmente a que Toriel le dio la posibilidad a Asgore de estar con los niños, aunque solo los fines de semana.

. . .

-Asriel- le hablo Frisk llamando la atención de su nuevo hermano a quien llevaba de la mano, mientras paseaban bien abrigados por un sendero cubierto de nieve.

-ha ¿Qué pasa Frisk?-pregunto en respuesta.

-bueno yo quisiera saber, ¿Cómo estas con lo del divorcio de tus padres?, parecías un poco impresionado cuando te lo dijeron-pregunto ella luego.

-ho, emm, bueno, al principio si fue algo difícil, pero luego me di cuenta de cómo se trataban entre si y la forma en que mi papa miraba a mama, y supe que tal vez ellos podrían volver a estar juntos-respondió sonriente, causando un gran alivio en su nueva hermana.

-me alegra oír eso, yo también creo que ellos volverán a estar juntos-dijo después.

-sí, mi papa puede llegar a ser increíblemente suplicante-dijo rascándose el mentón, ambos se miraron durante un momento y después se largaron a reír-jajajaja-

-jajajaja-

-ho-ho ¡mira Frisk! ¡Ahí está el parque! –grito el chico de la emoción, corriendo y tirando de la chica.

-ha, ¡espera Asriel no tan rápido!-pidió a tropezones.

Al llegar al parque lo primero que hicieron fue subirse a los columpios. Asriel como un acto amable sujeto el asiento de su hermana para esta se pudiera sentar y luego la ayudo a tomar vuelo empujándola con fuerza, la humana no pudo evitar gritar de la emoción viendo como el joven príncipe se subía a su asiento y tomaba vuelo por su cuenta.

-jajajaja-rieron al unísono.

 _¡CRACK!_

Pero de repente Frisk escucho un sonido y miro a un costado para ver al creador de este, sin embargo no había nada, solo árboles y nieve, por lo que después de un momento decidió olvidarlo y pensar que tal vez había sido el viento.

 **En ese instante detrás de un árbol en el parque**

- _uff_ -respiro Sans de alivio. Por poco y había sido visto, eso no habría sido bueno-ahora sé que está bien, así que mejor me iré a casa-se dijo a sí mismo para seguido chispear sus dedos, transportarse y apareces frente a su sofá en la sala de estar de su casa.

-Sans ya llegaste ¿adónde te habías ido?-pregunto su hermano desde la cocina.

-solo fui a verificar algo en el trabajo, nada importante-dijo de manera despreocupada.

-ho bueno, llegas justo a tiempo, he preparado mi increíble plato de espaguetis, el cual fue perfeccionado gracias a la ayuda de la humana-le informo luego, poniendo los alimentos en un plato.

-que bien, pero está a la temperatura que me gusta ¿verdad?-dijo mirando a su hermano con una enorme sonrisa.

-Saaaaans-dijo con algo de molestia el esqueleto mas joven.

-si no, te lo dire con gusto, a mí-

-Sans-

-me gusta-

-¡Sans!-

-la comida-

-¡SANS!-

-tibia-

-¡haaaaaa!-Papyrus exploto.

Sans sabía que hacia enojar a su hermano, pero solo así lograba ocultar las cosas, como el hecho de que desde hace un tiempo a estado con un ojo puesto en la humana y por lo menos dos veces al día iba a cerciorarse de que ella siguiera bien, ya que temía que le regalara la otra mitad de su alma a alguien más, claro, antes también lo hacía aunque con otras intenciones, pero solo lo aria durante un tiempo más y después lo dejaría, después de todo ahora ella tenía una familia.

-oye Paps-le hablo otra vez a su hermano, que todavía estaba un poco molesto.

-queee-dijo quejumbroso.

-¿qué tal si mañana pasamos el día con la niña?, podemos ir a buscarla a la escuela-sugirió.

-mmm-pensó su hermano- está bien, pero no quiero escuchar otro juego de palabras muestras este cerca de ti, ¿quedo claro?-

-claro como el hueso-respondió sonriente.

-. . .¡SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS-

- _pffff-pffff-_

 **Hasta aquí este fic.**

 **Más adelante, pienso hacer una serie de aprox. unos 13 capítulos, que sería la continuación de este one-shot, es esta serie aparecería Gaster, pero tardara un poco., pero bueno gracias por su paciencia y por leer este exteeeeeeeenso fic.**

 **Por favor déjenme saber que opinan.**


End file.
